


[Podfic] How to Win Friends (And Weaponize Produce)

by Nrandom



Category: Leverage
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Parker Being Parker (Leverage), Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-02
Updated: 2019-03-02
Packaged: 2019-11-07 23:37:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17970230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nrandom/pseuds/Nrandom
Summary: Parker stops a thief from targeting Peggy, and she doesn't even break any laws! Probably. No serious laws, anyway.





	[Podfic] How to Win Friends (And Weaponize Produce)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [How to Win Friends (And Weaponize Produce)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12214770) by [WerewolvesAreReal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WerewolvesAreReal/pseuds/WerewolvesAreReal). 



> This fic was recorded as part of the Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology IX.  
> Thanks so much to WerewolvesAreReal for their wonderful blanket recording policy and their even more amazing story.   
> Thanks as well to my roommate who was nice enough to let me use her microphone, and to Luin and Ala for being lovely betas.

**Listen**

Download MP3:

[MP3](https://f002.backblazeb2.com/file/nrandom-podfic/Individual+Fics/HowToWinFriends.mp3)


End file.
